


Разрешение проблемы (Resolution)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: До полуночи остается десять секунд, и Шерлок дедуцирует своего армейского доктора, изменяя жизнь.Будет ли у него, наконец, кого поцеловать в полночь?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Разрешение проблемы (Resolution)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451718) by [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud). 



> Моя благодарность бете Ivaristal за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.
> 
> Со Старым Новым Годом!

— У всех налито? Уже скоро! — миссис Хадсон заходит в гостиную, где включен телевизор, транслирующий прямой эфир с Саут-Банка.

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны делать это здесь, — фыркает Майкрофт, глядя вниз на этикетку на бутылке шампанского. — У меня есть доступ в превосходные апартаменты на набережной, с прекрасным видом на «Лондонский глаз»...

— Заткнись, Майкрофт, — поддразнивает его Лестрейд, вкладывая новый бокал шампанского в руку старшего брата. — Мы захотели отпраздновать в этом году здесь. Будь вежлив, — он выводит Майкрофта из кухни, и гости один за другим берут со стола бокалы с шампанским, занимая свои места в гостиной.

Вскоре остаются только Шерлок и Джон. Шерлок неохотно ставит бокал на рабочий стол и подходит к кухонному столу. Он поднимает взгляд, лишь для того, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на выражение лица Джона. Он никак не может понять, что за глубокая меланхолия поселилась в его глазах. Джон замечает, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним, и все уходит из его взгляда так же быстро, как и появилось.

— Все в порядке, Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок, выбирая бокал шампанского и передавая его своему блоггеру. Джон принимает его, бормоча слова благодарности, и ставит пустую бутылку пива на рабочий стол.

— Да, просто устал. Насыщенный день. — Джон устало улыбается и уходит в гостиную, оставив позади ошеломленного Шерлока. Они прожили вместе достаточно долго, чтобы знать, когда другой лжет, и, кроме того, за весь день Джон ничего не сделал, кроме как помогал миссис Хадсон с предстоящей вечеринкой. Это не требовало больших усилий, учитывая, что она настояла на приготовлении всей еды. О чем же он думает на самом деле?

Шерлок делает неуверенный шаг вперед, задерживаясь в дверях кухни, его взгляд пробегает по удаляющейся фигуре Джона Ватсона. Он глубоко вздыхает и позволяет своему разуму сосредоточиться — обратить пристальное внимание на все зацепки, разбросанные по телу Джона; пытаясь понять, что могло омрачить его настроение. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он позволял себе свободно наблюдать за своим блоггером. В самом начале их дружбы Джон настоял, чтобы Шерлок спрашивал, когда ему хотелось что-то узнать, вместо того, чтобы дедуцировать его до полусмерти. С тех пор Шерлок перестал считывать язык тела Джона, в бессмысленной попытке защитить его «личное пространство». Шерлок не понимает увлечение Джона этой идеей, учитывая, что они все равно большую часть своей жизни проводят вместе. И все же он подчиняется желаниям Джона, потому что... ну, потому что это Джон. Почему бы и нет?

— Десять!

В гостиной начинает обратный отсчет, и Джон оборачивается через плечо, ища отсутствующего детектива. Шерлок даже не пытается пошевелиться, вместо этого идентифицируя и каталогизируя все данные, которые он может считать с доктора.

— Девять!

Парадные туфли, красивая рубашка, новые брюки — приложил усилия для сегодняшнего вечера, в своей манере. Волосы зачесаны назад, ново, но стильно — пытается произвести впечатление? На кого-то из присутствующих? Майкрофт, Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Молли; единственным человеком, с кем он еще не познакомился, был новый бойфренд Молли, и Шерлок уверен, что Джон приложил усилия не для него.

— Восемь!

У Джона должно было быть свидание? Может быть, она опаздывает, и поэтому он так нарядился? Нет, ни он, ни миссис Хадсон не упоминали об еще одном возможном госте, а Джон обычно предупреждает Шерлока о подобных вещах. Что-то о «поведении», что бы это ни значило.

— Семь!

Шерлок позволяет себе сосредоточиться на остальных деталях в фигуре Джона, считывая данные между складками одежды. Опущенные плечи, ровная поза, относительно расслабленная шея. Хорошо — никакого стресса: плечо не беспокоило, а нога не болела уже несколько месяцев. Когда Джон устает, он имеет привычку напрягать шею и поднимать вверх плечи, но сейчас этого нет. Определенно лжет. Но зачем?

— Шесть!

На лице доктора появляется еще одна легкая улыбка, и он протягивает руку, приглашая Шерлока присоединиться к нему в гостиной. Тот игнорирует указание, но сосредотачивается на том, как мышцы лица Джона приспосабливаются к улыбке; как она достигает его глаз, но приобретает немного другой смысл, чем раньше. Теперь там теплая привязанность, в противопоставлении с его предыдущим промахом. Либо Джон выдающийся актер, либо испытывает несколько эмоций сразу.

— Пять!

Что-то определенно не так, но как Джон одновременно может быть расстроен и чувствовать привязанность? Если только он не расстроен из-за привязанности. Весьма вероятно. Возможно, Джону нравится что-то, и он расстроен тем, что чувствует это. Что он мог полюбить, что принесло бы ему столько печали?

— Четыре!

Шерлок отмечает протянутую руку Джона, теплую улыбку на его губах и нежность в глазах, и все встает на свои места. Он просто идиот. Не что-то, а кто-то. И этот кто-то стоит на кухне 221б, пытаясь понять, что случилось с его соседом.

— Три!

Неужели Джон все это время чувствовал себя так, а Шерлок был слишком увлечен собственным инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы заметить это? Потому что теперь он знает, что искать — притяжение разлито по всему телу Джона, ясно как божий день.

— Два!

Что же ему делать? Джон явно огорчен этим знанием, но потому ли, что Джон «я-не-гей» Ватсон влюбился в мужчину, или потому, что он считает, что не получит взаимности? Должен ли Шерлок подождать, пока они останутся одни, выпалить свое мучительно запоздалое умозаключение, или он должен сказать что-то сейчас? Он никогда не был хорош в человеческом поведении, и сейчас только доказывает это.

— Один!

Он оглядывает комнату, и его глаза становятся больше, когда он осознает, что все здесь по парам. Майкрофт и Лестрейд, Молли и ее бойфренд; даже миссис Хадсон привела мистера Чаттерджи с нижнего этажа, несмотря на жену в Донкастере.

— С Новым Годом!

Начинают звонить колокола Биг-Бена, и Шерлок принимает решение за долю секунды.

К черту.

Он хватает протянутую руку Джона, поворачивает его лицом к себе и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Джон замирает, бокал с шампанским выпадает из руки, выплескивая содержимое на ковер. Если он и разбивается, то Шерлок этого не слышит. Он пытается отстраниться, подавленный тем, что неправильно понял ситуацию, и это не то, чего хочет Джон, пока две сильные руки не обхватывают его за талию и не притягивают к себе. Джон углубляет поцелуй, позволяя глазам закрыться.

Это как дышать в первый раз.

Шерлок вслепую кидает бокал в сторону стола и обнимает Джона за плечи. Это за пределами всего, что когда-либо испытывал Шерлок. Он никогда не разделял увлечение людей поцелуями, странную одержимость сближением губ, но теперь он понимает. Целуясь с Джоном, он видит взрывающиеся фейерверки под веками, и глубоко в животе поселяется тепло. Он мог бы делать это вечно, поглощая Джона и позволяя себе быть поглощенным в ответ.

Через некоторое время он осознает, что в комнате стало тихо, возбужденная болтовня вечера перешла в приглушенный шепот. Он клянется, что даже слышит, как восклицает Майкрофт: «Бога ради!», но его заставляют замолчать и Шерлок сосредотачивается на теле рядом.

Если это то, на что похож поцелуй Джона Ватсона, то он должен был сделать это много лет назад.

Наконец они разрывают поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Шерлок ловит взгляд Джона и ухмыляется, глядя на распухшие губы и взъерошенные волосы доктора, мысленно отмечая, что тот должен выглядеть так как можно чаще.

Ему отчаянно хочется снова наклониться вперед, прихватить губы Джона своими и никогда не отпускать, но он болезненно ощущает присутствие зрителей. Позже. Как только гости разойдутся домой и миссис Хадсон спустится в 221а, у них будет все время в мире.

Превознося свое самообладание, Шерлок поднимает руку и убирает выбившуюся прядь волос со лба Джона, глядя в эти прекрасные голубые глаза.

— Счастливого Нового года, Джон!


End file.
